


Here For My Lesson

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [41]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Ian is a judo teacher, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Student Mickey Milkovich, Teacher Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian and Mickey are used to training judo (or other martial art) together, trading kisses. Ian is the teacher and they are always the only ones training at the time. But today they have an audience (could be anyone) and they have to behave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon, never specified if they're in a rlship or not so... this is the direction i took so hope u enjoy. i had to research what judo even is. looks alot like karate but... oh well.  
> enjoy!

Ian bows with his hands clasped together and so do his students. “That’s it for today. Thank you so much for coming, I'll see you on Wednesday.” He tells them with a smile.

Some wave and others chorus their goodbyes. After everyone is gone and the door is closed, Ian reaches for his phone which is on the floor by the mirrored wall and checks for messages. Nothing so far. He puts it back down and takes a few steps back, hands on his waist. He usually wears a blue uniform while his students all wear white. Tightening the black belt on his waist, he throws a perfect kick his hands clutched in fists. He puts his leg down and smiles smugly at himself.

“Jesus Christ.”

Ian startles and looks towards the door. He smiles when he sees who it is. It's his favorite student Mickey Milkovich. “Milkovich.”

“Here for my lesson.” Mickey grins and walks forward. “Do you always look that fucking corky when you nail a move or is that a new development?”

Ian laughs. “Just go get changed.”

Mickey laughs too and goes to do as told. Mickey usually comes out of work late, so he can't attend Ian's class with the rest. This is how Ian prefers it anyway. He likes Mickey. Like, really, really likes him. The other man has been coming to his class for two months and they’ve flirting for just as long. However, neither will admit to this. So they haven’t asked each other out. They’ve however been kissing for the last month. It had just been flirting left and right for a month until the kissing came along. But that’s all they do, make out. Oddly, he likes it. It's not something he's ever done before.

Ian's used to fucking the person he likes immediately they meet and it always ends up going nowhere. So with Mickey he prefers it this way. Especially since he has feelings for the other man so it's good they're not rushing anything.

Mickey comes back already wearing his white judo outfit. Ian thinks Mickey could rock anything. Whether it's his judo uniform, or his normal clothes or even a dirty sack. He would still look hot as fuck.

“You ready?” he asks.

Mickey smirks with a suggestive eyebrow. “I'm always ready.”

They step closer to each other and bow signaling they're about to start. Ian has barely lifted his head before Mickey is tipping him using the oldest trick in the book. He kicks Ian’s ankle, throwing him off balance and Ian lands on his ass. Mickey chuckles offering him a hand.

“You cheated.” He accuses and ignores the offered help as he gets up.

“How? I dropped you. Isn’t that the point, teach?”

Ian rolls his eyes. “It’s on now.”

“Is it?” Mickey teases with a smile.

Ian refrains from kissing him. Instead he plants his feet, lifts Mickey with ease and throws him on the training mat so he lands on his back. “Fuck!”

“Now who’s ass is aching?” Ian laughs. Mickey gets up and runs into him with all the energy he can master taking both of them down. Ian lands with another laugh. “I'm pretty sure I didn’t teach you that. You're gonna give me a bad reputation if you use that.”

Mickey scoffs still on top of him. Ian's hands go to his waist and they stare at each other. They share an intense moment where it's clear they both want to kiss each other but no one is making any moves. Ever since Mickey kissed him four weeks ago Ian takes any opportunity they're close to steal a kiss. But before he can do that now, Mickey stands up suddenly and offers Ian his hand. The redhead takes it this time. He however doesn’t let go of Mickey's hand but instead uses it to pull him closer. Mickey blinks up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and Ian bends to kiss him, pulling the brunette’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Mickey takes this opportunity to strike. He grasps Ian's arm and bends it in the reverse direction. He locks the joint rendering Ian helpless. Ian groans and tries to get out of the hold but Mickey is too strong. When he gives up that’s when Mickey lets him go with a cocky smile.

“Your move, tough guy.” Mickey raises a challenging eyebrow.

Ian laughs and stretches his still aching arm. He walks towards Mickey who keeps taking steps back. Mickey takes a defensive posture. He spreads his legs and arms then bends his upper body ready for Ian. Smiling, Ian smirks knowing he's about to take Mickey down effortlessly. Very fast and swiftly, Ian slides his leg between both of Mickey’s. He uses his expertise to lean forward pulling Mickey onto his thigh. Using all his energy he bounces Mickey and keeps turning him until he can throw him on the mat on his back again.

Mickey lands with a laugh. Instead of getting up however, he looks up at Ian and pulls his legs wider apart. Ian suppresses a groan. He immediately drops to his knees and straddles Mickey. “What are you trying to pull?”

“Don’ know what you’re talking about.” Mickey says even as he wraps his legs around Ian's waist. “Kiss me.”

This is the best part of their training sessions. Of course Ian isn’t going to say no.

 

                          **~°~°~°~°~**

 

That’s how they behave, during their training sessions during every single class. . They will drop each other, laugh, and then exchange kisses in between. It's the best time of Ian's days. He is very glad when Mickey shows up when there’s no one else at the studio, otherwise they couldn’t be so free with each other.

Okay, so maybe this is why Mickey is his favorite student. 

 

                           **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Ian gets to work feeling especially happy. Any day there is likelihood of seeing Mickey he's always extra happy. When he dismisses the class and Mickey walks in fifteen minutes after however, he is not by himself. Ian tries not to be too disappointed. Saturday is not too far after all. Unless of course Mickey bring his… friends again.

“Hey umm… Mandy, Leith, Ben, this is my teacher Ian.” Mickey starts. “Ian this is my sister Mandy, that’s Leith, and this is her boyfriend Ben.”

They all shake Ian's hands and Ian squeezes Leith’s extra hard. Mickey didn’t say who he was, he was _just Leith._ Not to mention Mickey introduced him before Ben. Yes, Ian noticed and he doesn’t like it. And it's not like he can ask. He can however glare which is what he chooses to do. “Mickey will show you where to change.” He says his eyes not leaving Leith for even a second.

“Just go through that door. Be right there.” Mickey points at the direction they should take and both men watch Mickey's friends walks away. “Can you not?” Mickey speaks up as soon as they’ve disappeared through the door.

“Can I not what?” Ian finally looks at him.

Mickey sighs and steps in front of Ian. He gets on his toes and brushes their lips together. Ian opens up and the kiss gets deeper. He's just started getting into it when Mickey pulls back. “Leith is Ben’s best friend and he's engaged.”

“That’s doesn’t…”

“To a woman.” Mickey interrupts.

“Oh, okay.” Ian replies smiling sheepishly.

Mickey steps back smiling at him and bites his bottom lip. “I like that you’re jealous though.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks taking a step towards him.

“Yeah, means I mean something.”

“Of course you do Mick.” Ian is just about to wrap an arm around Mickey's waist when they hear the voices of the rest as they come back.

“I'm sorry about them. My sister wanted to come.”

“It's alright. Go change.” Ian plants a quick kiss on Mickey's cheek and the latter laughs as he jogs over to the changing rooms.

“Okay then!” Ian clasps his hands together. “You ready to begin?” they nod. “Grab a partner. Leith you can be mine before Mickey comes back.”

“Mr. Gallagher!” someone calls from the entrance and Ian excuses himself.

“Tanya? You weren’t in class today, are you alright?”

“Yeah. Shit came up, I couldn’t, and now I'm late.” She looks over his shoulder. “But it looks like you’re having one now?”

Ian makes way and gestures for her to walk in. “Please.”

She nods excitedly and runs to the changing room. “I'll be quick.”

Ian goes back to the rest and asks them if they’ve done this before. He's about to teach them the first move when Mickey and Tanya walk out. “Tanya you're with Leith here.” Ian is quick to direct her towards the other man so he partners with Mickey. Of course.

                          **~°~**

Today’s class sucks ass. Ian can't kiss Mickey when he wants to, he can't straddle him when he throws him on the floor, he can't grab Mickey's ass when Mickey is the one straddling him after dropping him on the floor. It just sucks.

“Remind me to come alone next time.” Mickey whispers and Ian chuckles. “I'm tired of trying to behave.” Ian laughs louder and the other members of the class look at them weirdly.

“Sorry.” Ian clears his throat and releases Mickey where he was still holding his arm. “Okay, next we’re going to learn some foot techniques.” He explains. “How you can drop your opponent by using your feet.” He turns towards Mickey and makes the brunette face him. “Take the position Mick.” Mickey spreads his legs wide and Ian tries not to let his mind wonder to the gutter. Mickey smirks knowing exactly what he's thinking. “Okay so basically, you just clip your opponents foot so they fall over backwards. Like this.”

Ian steps forward and tries not to get lost in the blue eyes looking up at him. They must have been staring at each other for too long because someone clears their throat. Ian shakes his head to clear it then twists his hip to the right, he then puts his right foot, heel first, between Mickey's legs. He pushes Mickey to the left with his right hand. At the same time he pushes his leg back and clips Mickey's foot so he's falling backwards. Only he falls slowly since Ian is doing this as an example and not fast like they usually try to outdo each other when they're alone.

“We got it?” Ian asks looking at the rest. He watches as Mandy and Tanya take out the men in one swoop. He laughs and claps his hands. “Nice!”

“She caught me off guard!” The two best friends object.

“Okay, then go again.” Ian instructs. Only instead of watching them his eyes go back to Mickey who is grinning at him. “What?” Mickey shrugs. Ian steps towards him. “Bullshit, what is it?”

“I'm just enjoying watching you be a real teacher for fucking once.”

“Oh fuck off.” Ian pushes Mickey by his chest playfully and the latter laughs. 

They stare at each other again, silently in that lingering way they seem to keep doing.

Mandy groans. “Would you two just bang and get it over with please! This is painful to watch.”

“Mandy!” Ben chastises.

“What? You know my brother, have you ever seen him like this?”

Ben looks at Ian then Mickey. “No. I didn’t even think the man was capable of laughter.”

“Me either.” Leith adds.

Mickey flips them off with both hands.  “Seriously, you two, cut it out!” Mandy says again with a roll of her eyes.

Ian and Mickey can only blush furiously since apparently they haven’t been as subtle as they thought they were.  “Don’t worry,” Mickey whispers to Ian. “I'm definitely coming alone next time.”

“Please do.” Ian concurs and they exchange wide smiles.

Ian turns back to the rest before Mandy yells again. But not before glancing at Mickey and winking at him.

“Fuck, me.” Mandy moans and the rest break into laughter.

                                                           

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
